Beauty from Pain
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Stevie Rae decides to admit to Jack about her feelings but he doesn't trust her at all knowing that her powers are same to Pitch's. Will she be able to say it to him at least or just die alone? OcxJack. One-shot.


Summary:

Stevie Rae decides to admit to Jack about her feelings but he doesn't trust her at all knowing that her powers are same to Pitch's. Will she be able to say it to him at least or just die alone? OcxJack. One-shot.

* * *

Beauty in pain

* * *

_Stevie Rae's PoV_

I looked at the hourglass MiM gave me when I became a guardian. He just gave it to me via his pet butterfly but there's no message about it. I'm still wonder on how come that until now it hasn't drop a single sand at all not matter how many times I tilt it. I went outside and leave the hourglass under my bed.

Winter. The coldness of winter trashed to my bare skin and I can't help but hug myself to warm me up even just a bit. I saw Jack having fun with the kids and the guardians until he saw me.

His charming smile faded as I got closer to them. "I don't know who you are but I tell you this." He paused and whispered to my ear. "I don't trust you."

I looked down and forced a smile after seeing everybody's questioning look. I quickly changed the situation and covered up what Jack said. "Yeah, of course. I'll just go back home then."

I ran back to the room North let me use and grabbed all my stuff. I heard Tooth and North's voice echoing to the halls. I hurried packing and noticed that the hourglass starts to drop its sand to the other side. A painful look appeared to my face as I try to picture Jack smiling at me only to see a very angry one. I gathered everything and dissolved to the shadows.

* * *

_Jack's PoV_

I know I was supposed to trust her but her powers are same as Pitch's! What if she was actually a spy? Those thoughts are the ones that sealed my understanding about her and made her my enemy.

Just a few minutes ago, she approached us and I told her that I don't trust her at all. What made me wonder is why did she cover me up? Why not just tell them that I said that stuff. I got to admit they know what I said and I receive some lecturing and now we have to get her for me to say sorry. Like, yeah I would. I never trusted her. I always have this punch in the gut feeling whenever she's around. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it means trouble.

"Jack, she's a guardian now!" Tooth scolded. "MiM won't choose her is she isn't good."

"You are just taking your instincts too seriously. You need to calm down and open your eyes to the bright side." North cutted in.

"I'll just say sorry later." I protested.

Sandy inspected the room and seems to found something. _Finally! A proof that she's a spy._ They all looked at Sandy's hand and they all forced a smile. I looked at them but they won't give me an answer. _What did they saw? Is it a proof? Why everyone's acting like this?_

"Since you guys won't talk, I'll just go to Jamie's and play." I said and left.

North's faint voice manages to reach my ears. "If you only know, Jack…if you only know…"

* * *

~60 minutes~

_Stevie Rae's PoV_

I finally figured out what the hourglass actually means. I sat on the rocking chair beside the window with a book at hand and start reading. Old tales about Jack Frost. Most of it doesn't really match the real Jack but for now, this is enough to feel connected to him.

A tear fell to a page of the book. _Ah, I was crying now. I guess I haven't really anticipated Jack not trusting me at all_. I closed my eyes and decided to go outside and have some fun.

* * *

~50 minutes~

I ran into the supermarket and buy lots of chocolate chip cookies and caramel popcorn, paid everything in the counter and start walking home. I looked at the neighbor and saw Jack and Jamie playing. Jack was about to glance at my direction when I decided to dissolve into the shadows and made myself appear inside the house.

_Jack's PoV_

I glance at the left only to saw a hint of Stevie Rae walking down with some groceries. As she saw me her eyes widened as if longing to talk to me but decided to disappear in the shadows. Well, as long as she doesn't bother Jamie and Sophie I won't barge in there and freeze her to death.

I continued playing with the Bennett's until they were called to get inside. They waved goodbye at me and I flew to my forest and have a nice sleep.

* * *

~40 minutes~

I woke up and saw that the sun was almost setting. I stretched and flew around. I played along with other children, played pranks on them and watch them go home safely as their parents called them back to go home. I idled around Jamie's window and he gladly opened it for me and we started playing again.

* * *

~30 minutes~

_Stevie Rae's PoV_

I watched a short movie and munched my popcorn and cookies along. When the movie finished, I cleaned up my mess and start cleaning the house. From roof to basement all cleaned up. I glanced at the wall clock and decided to go to the Bennett's to watch over my house.

* * *

~20 minutes~

I went to the Bennett's house which is actually just to blocks to the right from my house. I knocked gently and welcomed by Mrs. Bennett. I entered and have a small chat with her until the temperature got colder and we both shivered. She raised the temperature in the thermostat and continued our conversation. I told her that I'm leaving Burgess and live elsewhere. She was sad about it but she agreed to look over my house. I planned to stay a little longer when Jack floated around. He saw me and glared like ice daggers at me. I felt like my eyes are about to burst out crying once again so I excused myself and left the house and ran towards mines.

* * *

~10 minutes~

_Jack's PoV_

I saw her at the house and glared daggers at her. That weird churning in my stomach returned and I readied my staff in case she attacks. Her actions surprised me. Her eyes… it's filled with the sadness I used to have back 300 years ago when I'm still the lone winter spirit. She immediately left the house, at first modestly but when she shut the door, she starts running with her eyes filled with… tears. I flew upstairs and noticed that Jamie is eavesdropping on me.

"What exactly happened?" Jamie asked, sounding like a mature kid.

"It's nothing, Jamie. Come on, let's continue that snowman." I said to avoid talking about her. That's the last thing I want to talk about.

"Do you feel like you're being punched in the gut whenever you see her?" He asked as I get in his room.

"How did you—?" I blurted out in surprise. "She's a spy, isn't she!?"

"Jack, I don't think that's the case…" Jamie whispered lowly as he shook his head. "Why don't you try look in the positive side."

"I don't know what you mean."

He grinned and pushed my back out the window. "Go out and find out what she really is for you."

Even it was against my will I flew out and went to her house. Still confused on what Jamie said to me. Who is she for me?

* * *

~5 minutes~

_Stevie Rae's PoV_

I locked myself in my room even though I know that nobody else live in here. I can totally see the hatred and loath in his eyes. I knew that I'm already rejected so, why am I still hoping? I closed my eyes and cry silently once again.

* * *

~4 minutes~

I heard a soft thud on the floor boards as if somebody get in but I don't really care right now. I got a few seconds left and I cannot even tell him, just tell him, that I love him. I don't really need to be accepted…I just want him to know… what I feel for him, just that… I'm already happy.

* * *

~3 minutes~

_Jack's PoV_

I got into her without making noise, I think. I scout around looking for her and saw her artworks on the wall. She has lots of drawings of me. Me, of all people to draw. I touched it and somehow felt affection and tender love as she draw it. As if all of the love in the whole entire world is contain in this drawing. I stand up and start walking around once again to find her.

* * *

~2 minutes~

I looked around and saw a door locked. As if it's a matter of life and death, I freeze the door and smashed it only to see Stevie Rae running out of breath. I ran beside her but she rolled to the other side of the bed… scared.

"Stevie Rae, look, I don't know what's going on to you but the others are getting worried about you." I explained with an irritated tone.

She looked at me with disbelief. I sat beside her and tried to reach her face only to be blocked with a blanket.

* * *

~1 minute~

"It's okay; I'm not a friend for you after all." She said weakly.

* * *

~50 seconds~

"I don't know what are you trying to play this time but—" I got cut off when I saw her smile sadly.

* * *

~40 seconds~

"I won't go back with you guys anymore. Never. I promise"

* * *

~30 seconds~

"Really?" I asked.

* * *

~20 seconds~

She looked away and sighed. "Yeah."

* * *

~10 seconds~

"Well, bye then!" I grinned happily and flew out of the bedroom door.

* * *

~5 seconds~

I was still behind the door when I heard her words.

* * *

~4 seconds~

"Jack,"

* * *

~3 seconds~

"…I…"

* * *

~2 seconds~

"…Love…"

* * *

~1 second~

"…You"

* * *

Silence. It filled the room with such silence I think I will be deaf. I turned still surprised on what she said. Her eyes now closed shut with her eyes still letting a tear escape. I reached out for her face but like a force field, I can't get near her. I glanced around and saw a silver gold hourglass with all of its sand sat at the bottom. I tilted it but it won't move to the other side. That's when I realized why she keeps on hiding this hourglass from everybody.

"This…" I lifted the hourglass with my shaky hand. "…is the life remaining to you and all I did is…"

For the first time, me, the winter spirit cried. Why does regret have to be at the end? Now that I realize… I annoy her not because I think she's a spy, it's because I want all of her attention to me. That punch in the gut I feel is actually the nervousness I feel whenever she's around… all this time I was actually…

"I was actually in love with you…" I whispered softly.

_Without love…magic won't exist…even for the creatures of magic._

I tried to touch her dead body once again, not afraid to be blocked by this force field and it thankfully broke. In my mind, I think of times we could have enjoyed together, hanging out, having fun, pranking others…

"There are still so many things we could do together!" I screamed in agony as I hugged her body. "We could have played together, laughed together, eat together, I should have just let you give your side of story but all I did was doubt you from the very beginning! I'm so sorry!"

It was one strong blizzard in the year. Even the children felt the sadness in the snow, especially Jamie and the guardians. Knowing that the guy who finally realized what he really feels never managed to give his love back to the girl who kept waiting to be accepted.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please!**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

RoTG characters & series © DreamWorks Animation

Stevie Rae © me/chibichibiichigo


End file.
